Stephanie did 73 squats in the morning. Daniel did 65 squats at night. How many fewer squats did Daniel do than Stephanie?
Answer: Find the difference between Stephanie's squats and Daniel's squats. The difference is $73 - 65$ squats. $73 - 65 = 8$.